When the night comes
by thisis101113
Summary: There was Kuroro Lucifer, the Spider's head ; and there was Kurapika, the man who avange his clan's death. At day they were known as mortal enemies, but at night they were something else. Bad summary, read the inside to find more.


Okay, after a long hiatus because of school's exams and assignments, here I'm back to write a new fanfiction for a new fandom. Recently my friend introduced me to watch HunterxHunter again and I got hooked on it! At first I liked Gon x Killua pairing, but after reading some fanfictions of KuroroxKurapika, I came to love this pairing even more than Gon x Killua! So I decided to write a fanfiction of them #slap.

**Warning** : OOCness, especially Kurapika. I know I made him too OOC in the middle of the story, but it can't be helped. I have to make him like that so the story can flow. *deep bows* , wrong grammar(s) (I'm not a native and it's already so late here so... Just let it pass by this time, okay?), typo, confusing progress since I wrote it not based on the main story, etc.

**Disclaimer** : HunterxHunter is not owned by me. If it had been, there would be lots and lots of KuroxKura in the original manga.

**Beta-reader** : None since I'm new here :v

* * *

It was a quiet night, the cold wind breezed in the empty road. The dark sky covered the small town beneath it. It was a mysterious town with no spesific appearence of the town itself was like a dead city, only one not so big main road with a few old buildings that looked like they could collapse anytime. Only a few people knew the existance of this town; which made it a perfect place for a secret meeting. One of a few old buildings in that town was an inn where a certain Kuruta stayed for the night. Under the moonlight, the blonde was sleeping peacefully when someone entered his room through the window. The shadow approached the bed carefully while observing the sleeping boy. His deep black eyes stared at the small boy before him as he reached his hand to touch the blonde's hair, only to be caught by a pale hand.

The shadow chuckled a little, "Don't be that cautious, Kuruta. It's not like I will harm you."

The now-awake Kuruta hissed as he let go of the other man, "What do you want, Kuroro Lucifer?"

The man so called Kuroro shrugged, "Nothing, I just want to see your sleeping face while I can. It's not like everyday I can see your defenseless side."

The blonde sneered as he made a disgusted face, "You're sick."

"Why, thank you for the compliment.", said the older man with an emotionless smile plastered on his face as he approached closer to the other boy, seating himself comfortably on the soft mattress.

"What do you want?"

As if he had expected the question, Kuroro answered with a calm voice despite being glared at by the blonde, "Like what I said, I just want to see you,", he stopped for a moment before calling the other boy's name with a deep tone, "Kurapika."

"Stop fooling around Kuroro, I know it is not why you called me!", Kurapika snapped with a glare,"Tell me what you want right now before I-" Before he could finish, without warning the older boy pushed him back on the mattress while pinning both his hands. There was a loud thump as Kurapika fell back on the bed.

Taken aback by the sudden gesture, the Kuruta's eyes swifted to bright scarlet, "Wha-"

"I want to see you.", The older man declared in a firm tone as he stared at the red eyes beneath him. Kurapika quickly flinched and turned his head when he felt the dark orbs melting into his own. ' that look.' Not knowing why, Kurapika could never stand it when Kuroro looked at him firmly like how he did at the moment. It was as if he was taken by the intense gaze the older boy gave him, and didn't like it, not a bit. Especially Kuroro's current appearence with his hair down, which made him look younger and more charming (not that Kurapika will admit it), didn't help the Kuruta to calm his heart from beating like crazy. Seeing there was no resistance, Kuroro braced himself to lean on the blonde, slowly placing his lips on the other boy's earlobe and whispered softly, "I miss you."

At the sudden declaration, Kurapika could feel the blood rushed to his face, he was sure his face were bright red by now. Satisfied with the respond he got, Kuroro gave a triumph smile, "Usually people say that when they want to spice up the mood, don't they?", he released the Kuruta's wrist and positioned himself as comfortable as he could on the bed.

Kurapika was too shocked to respond, his eyes were getting redder and so did his face, he quickly got up and landed a punch on the other man's face; which unfortunatelly, was easily dodged, "STOP KIDDING YOU BASTARD! I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!"

Kuroro chuckled at the respond he got while avoiding the continuous punch Kurapika was attempting to land on him. He couldn't resist the temptation to tease the younger boy because the respond he received always amused and never bored him. At first, their relationship was that of mortal enemies, where Kurapika would always chase after him while attempting to kill the older man for revenge. However, ever since that incident which got them closer, their relationship suddenly changed. Although it was not at the level of 'friends', but at least each time they bumped by accident Kurapika wouldn't attempt as much murder act as how he would in the past. Sometimes, Kurapika would still try to kill the older man, but things always turned upside down and he ended up being teased by the other man. Kuroro, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the whole things even more. In the past, he could only care less of what Kurapika was trying to do, but after they declared a truce and he got to know the younger man more, he felt an urge to be closer to the younger man; to be the one to make the other boy to show expressions he never did to anyone else, to be the one to understand the boy the more than anyone else, including Kurapika himself. '_More, more, more'_ he repeated in his head while watching the flustered boy before him, who was still desperate to punch him.

Suddenly, getting tired of the boy's attempt which was proven to be futile, Kuroro grabbed Kurapika's hand once more for that night. Kurapika's eyes which already turned blue when he was trying to punch Kuroro widened in shock as he gasped when the older man's grip tightened.

"I was kidding. The truth is I just want to inform you about the next Kuruta eyes' whereabout. Sharnalk got me the information yesterday, so I thought I could share it with you.", Kuroro spoke with a calm voice despite receiving a glare."And the reason why I call you to meet me here is because the Kuruta eyes are kept hidden in this town."

At the mention of Kuruta eyes, Kurapika started to calm down and listened carefully to Kuroro who suddenly had a serious expression on his face, "Where is it?"

The black haired man smirked at the question ,"Do you really expect me to give such information for free?" His smirk went even bigger when he saw the other man's eyes reverted to bright scarlet, "There is a job I want to be done. It's written in this letter and once you've finished it I will tell you the Kuruta's eyes whereabouts." With his free hand, Kuroro took out a crumpled envelope from his pocket and tossed it in front of the Kuruta. Kurapika pulled his hand free and took the envelope, opening it cautiously while observing the presence before him. He read the letter carefully and once he's done he crumpled it, " I accept the job. Give me two days and it'll be done."

Kuroro nodded and got up from the bed,"I'll see you again in two days then."As he approached for the exit, he could feel his sleeve tugged. He turned his head only to find Kurapika, who had grabbed his sleeve, stared at him with a confused expression. Kuroro was amused by the sudden gesture, not that he hated it; on the contrary he liked it, and he couldn't help but to tease the Kuruta _again_.

"What's wrong? Is the little Kuruta afraid to be left alone?", teased Kuroro with a playful smirk on his face. Realisation came to the confused boy as his cheeks were tinted with pink shades. Kuroro expected the smaller boy to shout at him, but it never came. On the other hand, the blonde only stood there, flustered and lost for words. 'Now, this is new', Kuroro thought to himself. "What's wrong Kurapika?"The man asked in a concerned tone while looking at the boy before him, observing his blue eyes to find any hints for the boy's strange behaviour. Sadly he found nothing. Instead of pushing the boy to tell him, he placed his hand on the blonde's head and patted him lightly, "if you don't want me to go, just say it. I'll stay with you." Kurapika was startled by the sudden gentleness he received, however Kuroro's gesture helped him to relax from the stiffness he had before when he saw Kuroro walked out of the room. Unbeknown to the black haired man, before his arrival, Kurapika had had a nightmare.

It was a dream where his whole clan was murdered and their eyes were gouged out right before him. Their cries and scream for help echoed in his dream continuously like there was no end to it.

'HELP, HELP!'

.

'KURAPIKA, HELP US'

.

'KURAPIKA, IT HURTS'

.

'KURAPIKA'

The blonde boy ran away from the traumatizing display before him, tears dripping on his face. He wanted to save his clan, but what could he do? It was just a dream of the past and he couldn't change the past. All he could do was watch and listen to the plea of his clan, being murdered. As he ran, he closed his ears, to stop the cries that might break his mind, but it was futile, he could still hear their screams, see their corpses, feel the blood splashed on him, "Stop it! JUST STOP IT!"

"Kurapika"

He knew that voice, it was a voice of someone he knew well, someone who used to be his mortal enemy; it was no other than Kuroro Lucifer. Kurapika didn't know why but seeing the man's presence before him put his heart in ease. He knew he wasn't supposed to feel this way towards his clan murderer, but the incident that forced them to be together changed everything. Ever since Kuroro saved his and his companions' lives, he started to see the other man from a different perspective. He started to enjoy his company and even worse, his hatred towards the other man disappeared. Although not completely, but at most he couldn't feel any rage towards the man. Kuroro's soothing voice had woken Kurapika from his nightmare. As his blue eyes stared at the wooden wall before him, he murmured the name of the man he wished to see so much, "Kuroro"

"Stay for the night", the smaller boy said softly, almost whispering, "please.."

Kuroro stared at Kurapika. The boy had his head lowered down, his blond bangs hid his expression. Deep down he realised something must had happened, but he did not dare to question it, seeing how vulnerable Kurapika was at the moment. The black haired man came closer and embraced the younger boy. Kurapika tensed at the sudden gesture, he attempted to push the older man away, but Kuroro stopped him, "Don't." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he tightened the embrace, "Just.. Stay like this for tonight." _Forget everything, forget your past, forget your hatred, forget your friends.. Just stay as mine for the night._

Instead of struggling more, Kurapika reached out his arms and hugged the older man, pushing him closer to him. Both man fell on the bed with a loud thump, the bed creaked at the sudden weight, but none of them could care less. They were still hugging each other, letting them selves drown in the warmth of each other's body . Kurapika's blue orbs met Kuroro's dark ones, neither of them dared to look away as if it that night was the last time they could see each other. As the night grew darker, the sleepiness finally consumed them. After bidding each other goodbye with goodnight kisses, both of them closed their eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

'_When the day comes, we will stand as enemies; but when the night comes, we will embrace each other like there's no tomorrow.'_

* * *

So here it's... My first HunterxHunter fanfiction. I truly love this pairing and I hoped to write more of them in the future!(I was planning to write the full version of this story, but I don't know whether it's necessary or not.. Please tell me your opinion ) Reviews are appreciated and welcomed :D


End file.
